El regalo perfecto
by Kaoru Akiyama
Summary: Mio lastima a Ritsu por tratar de ocultar sus sentimientos hacia ella. La navidad se acerca cada vez más y la pelinegra planea darle el mejor regalo de todos para poder enmendar su error y de una vez por todas decirle lo que siente.


**Konnichiwa minna~san! :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pues aquí vengo con una pequeña historia relacionada con la época actual ^^

Obviamente de mi pareja favorita (y la de muchos) MioxRitsu! xD Ojalá le entiendan, no estoy segura si lo redacté bien, pero como todos saben... soy novata ._.

NOTA: Los pensamientos van entre comillas!

**Disclaimer:** K-ON! no me pertenece. Es la obra maestra del gran Kaklify-sama. Yo sólo soy una loca fanática que explota su imaginación usando los personajes de esta serie :D Si fuera mío, habría Yuri, sobretodo ¡**Mitsu**!

* * *

><p>-Mio~…<p>

Ritsu llamaba la atención de la pelinegra mientras que ésta estaba un poco distraída pensando en el regalo de navidad que le daría a la persona más importante para ella.

-Mio, ¿Qué te sucede? – Se coloca al frente de ella mirando sus ojos que de alguna manera estaban concentrados en el tejado del salón del club, el resplandor del sol en el atardecer que se filtraba en la ventana iluminaba los grisáceos orbes de la chica haciendo que un toque de rubor decorara las mejillas de la castaña.

"Mmm… Ya faltan sólo tres días para navidad y aún no se qué le daré… La verdad es que no tengo idea de por qué pienso tanto en esto. Es tan diferente a lo que he sentido en todos estos años, ya no es el simple sentimiento de una fuerte amistad… Estoy muy nerviosa, más de lo acostumbrado… Pero ya tomé la decisión de declararme y no daré la vuelta hacia atrás. Lo más probable es que me rechace pero, ¿Vale la pena intentarlo, no?

Aún así, debo darle el mejor regalo de todos, no quiero arruinar nada cuando sea la hora en que le confiese mis sentimientos… Digo, siempre le he regalado chocolates. No es que se haya quejado de eso, todas las veces sonríe para decirme "Feliz Navidad, Mio" antes de abrazarme, pero no por siempre la gente aceptará el mismo obsequio por más de siete años…"

Mio peleaba decidiendo qué darle a esa persona mientras Ritsu se había clavado en sus perdidos ojos , ambas sentadas en sillas opuestas entre sí, con la diferencia que la baterista casi estaba apoyada en la mesa del té.

"Siempre he amado la hermosura de sus ojos, estoy tan cerca de ella que puedo oír su respiración relajada. Se ve como una princesa, con ese brillo en su mirada, el sonrojo en su rostro, su largo y sedoso cabello negro, su blanca piel, sus labios tan preciosos…

Ahora salimos de vacaciones y ya se acerca la navidad. Tengo todo listo: el regalo, los dulces, la fiesta, los juegos… Y sobretodo, la declaración. Sólo espero que no me niegue, ni mucho menos que me odie por el hecho de ser una chica…"

Las demás integrantes del club de música ligera estaban guardando sus instrumentos ya que habían tenido una dura sección de práctica. Un simple "Ya nos vamos" fue suficiente para traer de vuelta a la realidad a las chicas.

-¡Ah, ok. Nos vemos hasta el año nuevo! – Respondieron al mismo tiempo saliendo de sus respectivos trances y despidiéndose de todas.

-Oigan, ¿Se encuentran bien ustedes dos? – Preguntó curiosa Yui.

-Es cierto. En esta tarde han estado un poco calladas. – Dijo Azusa siguiendo a su sempai.

-Ya chicas. Deberíamos dejar que se relajen. Hemos tenido un día pesado. – Dijo Mugi tratando de detener las preguntas. – Además, se nos hará tarde para llegar a nuestras casas, nosotras vivimos más lejos de la escuela que ellas. – Cogió de las manos al par y las arrastró fuera del salón. – Nos vemos luego Mio-chan, Ricchan… - Con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro causada por los pensamientos yuristas que rodaban en su mente, como de costumbre.

Y así se separan todas dejando con un signo de interrogación a las "calladas".

-¡Uh, al fin estamos solas! ¡Ahora podemos hacer todo lo que querramos! – Exclamó con entusiasmo la castaña extendiendo los brazos y acostándose al suelo.

-¿Te aprovechas de todo, no? ¬¬

-¡Ah, vamos! Tú no puedes divertirte tanto con ellas como cuando estamos sólo nosotras.

-…- Solo se sonroja y guarda silencio.

-¿Mmm? ¿Y ese sonrojo que significa? – Con una expresión malévola se acerca a la pelinegra - ¿En qué estabas pensando hace unos momentos cuando tenías tu mirada perdida? O mejor dicho, ¿En quién…? – Lo único que recibió en respuesta fue un golpe furtivo en su cabeza.

-¡Eso no te incumbe!

-¡Auch! – Acaricia un poco el chichón que de tal golpe incluso salía humo de él. - Ah, vamos Mio-chan, te prometo que no se lo diré a nadie… - Le daba pequeños empujoncitos con su codo.

-No quiero…- Apartándose.

-Entonces, si no quieres que publique fotos de tu ropa interior en mi cuenta de facebook, msn y fanfiction será mejor que me lo digas… - La amenazó sacando las fotografías de no sé donde. La bajista sólo las observa dudosa por unos segundos y se pone de pie.

-Hazlo si quieres, pero no te lo diré.

Ritsu se pone de pie también, y vuelve a colocarse en frente de la chica. Con una expresión seria y un poco dolida le pregunta directamente…

-¿Acaso ya no confías… en mí? – Esta pregunta congeló todos los sentidos de Mio, pero no le podía decir nada hasta que llegue el momento indicado. Si lo hacía ahora podría poner en riesgo su valiosa amistad y echaría todo a perder… O al menos eso pensaba ella.

-No… Lo sé… -Volteó su rostro hacia el piso, eso fue un golpe muy bajo para la baterista.

-Ah, ya veo… Entonces me iré adelante para que te sientas más tranquila – Dijo con una sonrisa muy, muy forzada. La ojigris sólo alzó la vista mirándola – Espero que disfrutes de la tarde… Y la navidad… - Se esfuerza para sonar alegre - ¡Hasta luego, Mio-chan! – Abre la puerta del salón y sale lo más rápido que puede de la escuela. Al llegar a su casa se encerró en su habitación sin saludar a nadie y se lanza a su cama para llorar, se abstuvo de gritar, pero sus ojos derramaron grandes cantidades de gotas cristalinas que marcaban su tristeza.

Mio sólo pensaba en lo que acababa de pasar... Tratando de procesar la información que no le cabía en su pequeña cabeza: Lastimó al ser que más amaba en toda su vida.

-Ritsu... Lo siento, pero te tuve que mentir...

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, Mio decidió ir a la casa de la castaña para pedirle disculpas.<p>

-Ah… Hola señora Tainaka ¿Está Ritsu aquí?

-Lo siento Mio-chan, ella se fue al cine con una de sus amigas, dijo que volvería hasta la noche. – Respondió con una dulce expresión.

-Ehm… Muchas gracias. Dígale que necesito hablar con ella, que me llame cuando vuelva por favor.

-Por supuesto, cuenta con ello. Pero ¿No quieres comer con nosotros?

-No, gracias. Volveré en otra ocasión. Se lo agradezco mucho Maki-san. ¡Adiós! – Dijo sonriendo pesadamente mientras se alejaba de la casa de los Tainaka.

"No puedo creer que me haya preocupado tanto por esto y ella está tranquila perdiendo el tiempo… Además, ¿Quién será esa amiga de la que habló Maki-san? Ah, como sea… De todas formas tengo que conseguir ese regalo, espero que con eso pueda arreglarlo todo…"

Dicho eso, fue hacia el centro comercial que quedaba a unas cuantas cuadras de la Preparatoria Sakuragaoka. Justo cuando entra en la puerta principal de dicho lugar, un viejito con aspecto de vagabundo aparece detrás de la pelinegra espantándola por completo.

-¡AHHH!

-Calma, calma… Sólo te tengo un pequeño regalito. – Le dijo el señor con una sonrisa sincera.

-¿A-A mí? – Preguntó dudosa señalándose a sí misma.

-Pues claro. Pareces una buena chica y me surgió el deseo de otorgarte este pequeño objeto. – Saca un pequeño colgante de su bolsillo, tenía como centro una figura de media luna.

-¿Un colgante?

-Así es. Pero antes, debes responderme un par de cositas…

-¿El qué? – Viendo el accesorio, despertó su curiosidad e interés.

-Es simple… ¿Crees en el amor? ¿Has encontrado a tu otra mitad? – Eso sí que fue una pregunta sorpresa.

-Ehm… Pues no lo sé… - Dijo pensativa, sin embargo, una imagen de cierta chica enérgica con ojos brillantes como el sol en pleno mediodía apareció en su mente.

-Bien… - Juega con el collar con sus dedos - ¿Sabes? Dicen que el sol y la luna son almas gemelas… Porque, cuando estos dos se cruzan forman el espectáculo astrológico más hermoso de todos: El eclipse. Cada persona, cuando encuentra a alguien para amar forma un eclipse en su mundo… Por desgracia yo perdí mi luna ya que sucesos muy extraños y dolorosos suelen pasar en la vida. Pero puedo hacer que las demás personas como tú encuentren su verdadera felicidad… De todos modos, no dejes que en tu planeta solo brille la luna…

-¡¿EH? – Exclamó con una cara de "no entendí ni papa" xD

-Sabrás de lo que hablo cuando sepas quién es tu sol. – Coloca el collar alrededor del pálido cuello de la pelinegra con delicadeza y le sonríe de nuevo con una arrugada faceta – ¡Buena suerte princesa! – Rápidamente se escabulle a uno de los callejones que habían alrededor del lugar dejando a una Mio perpleja y confundida.

-¿Princesa…? – Observa por un rato el collar - Bueno, luego veré de qué se trata todo esto. Por ahora, debo centrarme en el regalo. - Se adentró en el centro comercial y vio una inmensidad de tiendas… Tiendas de dulces, de zapatos, de comida, de juguetes, de pasteles, de ropa…

-Mmm… Quisiera hacer algo que no sea muy común… - En eso, observa un local de… ¿Telas? - ¿Ah? – Algo captó su atención, se acercó a las vitrinas de la tienda y pudo ver diferentes tipos de lanas. – ¿Y, si le hago una bufanda? – Esa idea entró a su cabeza como un rayo y sin pensarlo dos veces entró al lugar.

-Bienvenida señorita. ¿Qué desea comprar?

-Esteee… Deme tres rollos de lana por favor. – Se puso entusiasmada y sus ojos brillaron con fuerza.

-Claro. ¿Pero en qué color los prefiere? – Preguntó con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Eh… - Recordando el color favorito de la castaña que era el amarillo. – ¡Quiero amarillo, rojo y anaranjado! – Dijo firmemente.

-Muy bien, pase por aquí por favor…

Mio iba a pagar sus cosas cuando logró ver a Ritsu con... ¡¿Mugi?

Se veían muy alegres, parecía que disfrutaban del día, y por lo que se veía, acababan de salir del cine ya que llevaban una caja de palomitas de maíz vacía.

-Aquí tiene señorita. Muchas gracias por su compra. ¡Visítenos pronto! – La servidora del local entrega el paquete de lana y unas agujas para tejer, incluyendo un manual para ello ya que la bajista había comentado que no sabía tejer.

-Ah, gracias a usted. – Dijo sin tomar interés a la mujer ya que la ojimiel le robó toda su atención. "Me pregunto por qué estarán sólo ellas dos… Pero debo confiar en que no estén haciendo algo que las haga más que amigas. Tengo que tejer para tener listo todo mañana…" Pagó todo y se fue a su casa para hacer su regalo en cuanto antes.

* * *

><p>A la medianoche cuando empieza el 24 de diciembre…<p>

-¡Sí! ¡Lo hice! – Mio tenía unos enormes huecos debajo de sus ojos mostrando el arduo trabajo de su desvelo. Estaba feliz de haber tejido por primera vez, no era la mejor bufanda de todas pero sería suficiente con que le agradara a su amada. – Ahora solo debo buscarla… - Se recuesta en su cama con la prenda al costado de su cabeza quedando completamente dormida…

* * *

><p>Un frío madrugador se desplaza por todo Tokyo, apenas eran las seis de la mañana. Pero la madre de la pelinegra trataba de despertar a su hija…<p>

-Mio, levántate por favor – deposita un beso en la frente de la ojigris haciendo que esta despertara. Abre un ojo y sonríe bostezando.

-Pero mamá, aún está temprano… ¿Por qué la prisa? – Contesta perezosamente.

-Es que tu padre y yo tenemos un viaje de negocios junto con los padres de Ricchan… Lamento tanto que no pueda pasar la navidad contigo. – La abraza – Así que tendrás que pasar estos días en casa de los Tainaka ya que ella también estará sola, ¿De acuerdo?

-Está bien… - Dijo con un toque de tristeza, esa reacción era de esperarse ya que quería pasarla bien con su familia. Sin mencionar lo que pasó en la escuela… - ¿Y a qué horas partirán? – La señora le acaricia el cabello con lentitud.

-A las 5 de la tarde… Sé que es la primera vez que la pasarás sin nosotros, pero confiamos en que ustedes estarán bien si están juntas ya que siempre han sido amigas… Además, veo que con ella puedes sonreír sinceramente. Así que seguramente te divertirás… - Le brinda una cálida sonrisa. – Iré a preparar el desayuno, así que prepara tus cosas y aséate antes de comer.

-Hum… Ok mamá. - Su madre sale de la habitación, Mio alista todo lo que se le ocurrió: ropa, reproductor mp3, el obsequio, algunos libros y demás… - Hora de la ducha… - Se dirige al baño y comienza a deshacerse de sus prendas tranquilamente, pero cuando se vio en el espejo, notó que el extraño collar del viejo brillaba - ¿Eh? – La piedra de dicha cosa estaba hecha de un diamante muy fino, su extensión era de oro blanco y no se veía para nada barato, aunque eso no era suficiente para llamar la atención de cualquier ladrón… - Me pregunto cómo un abuelo como él tendría algo como esto. Estoy segura de que si alguien se enterara de qué está hecho esto intentaría robármelo – Piensa por unos instantes y luego se quita el collar. – Sólo será mientras me baño… No quiero ensuciarlo con el jabón o algo así. Me lo pondré de nuevo cuando termine. - Lo deja en la orilla del lavamanos y luego se asea…

-¡Mio! ¡El desayuno está listo! ¡Ven a comer antes de que se enfríe! – Gritó la señora Akiyama desde la sala.

-¡Ya voy! – Sale rápidamente del baño a vestirse con una blusa celeste holgada, jeans azul no muy ajustado y unos converse blancos. – Definitivamente este estilo es muy cómodo… Pero no creo que se me dé mucho. – Se cepilla un poco el cabello y el collar quedó en el olvido. Salió de su dormitorio, bajó los escalones y tomó el desayuno con sus padres…

* * *

><p>-¡Suerte en su viaje! – Gritaban la castaña y la pelinegra al unisonó en el aeropuerto. Los padres de ambas sólo las saludaban desde el recién despegado avión.<p>

-Bueno, ya es un poco tarde, pronto anochecerá. Vamos a casa Mio-chan. – Sugirió la baterista antes de caminar. Iba muy poco sonriente.

-Ah, claro. – La siguió. Para no estar incómodas, ella fue detrás de la ojimiel y no hablaron de nada en todo el camino. Mio miraba el suelo, recordando lo que le había dicho el anciano "Sabrás de lo que te hablo cuando sepas quién es tu sol…" Esperen… ¿El collar…? - ¡Ah, lo olvidé! – Ritsu, en ese mismo momento estaba abriendo la puerta de su casa cuando oye a la bajista.

-¡¿Qué pasa, Mio? – Preguntó alarmada.

-¡S-Se me olvidó algo! Hazme el favor de meter mis cosas, iré a traerlo… ¡Volveré luego!

* * *

><p>La joven de cabellera larga corre a toda velocidad hacia su casa dejando a una Ritsu en las nubes. – No puedo creer que lo haya olvidado… ¡Baka, baka, baka! – Se tardó únicamente cinco minutos en llegar a su destino, subió a su dormitorio, entró de golpe al baño y buscó en el lavamanos… Pero para su sorpresa, no estaba en ninguna parte. –¡¿QUEEEEEÉ!<p>

* * *

><p>Pasan unas cuatro horas, ya era noche. Ritsu empezaba a preocuparse, ella le había dicho que no tardaría y aún no ha llegado…<p>

-Ya son las nueve y ni siquiera me has llamado… ¿Estarás bien, Mio-chan?

Mientras que la susodicha había puesto patas arriba toda la casa tratando de encontrar el dichoso objeto.

-¡No me iré hasta que te encuentre, estúpido collar…!

* * *

><p>Se hacen las once, la castaña ya no pudo esperar más y salió de la casa en búsqueda de la chica. La ojigris ya se había cansado de tanto buscar.<p>

-¡Arg! ¡Malidición! ¡¿Dónde demonios te habrás metido collar de m…? – No alcanzó a terminar de articular su frase ya que una voz un poco familiar se hizo presente.

-¡Oi! ¡Oi! Cálmate que no conseguirás nada diciendo tales palabrotas. No puedo creer que de una princesa tan linda como tú provenga todo lo que acabo de oír…

- ¿Princesa…? – Voltea a ver y resulta ser el mismo vagabundo del día anterior entrando por su ventana.

-Seee… Soy yo de nuevo, pero no creas que es por molestarte. Aunque deberías cuidar muy bien lo que se te regala ¿No lo crees? – Mostrándole el colgante en sus manos.

-¡El collar! – Suspiró aliviada Mio. - ¿Cómo fue que lo encontró si estaba en el baño…?

-Eso es porque tengo que hacerme cargo de que vas a cuidar muy bien lo que te doy. Además, antes de devolvértelo… Te quería preguntar ¿Por qué lo buscaste con tanto afán si sólo es "un simple collar"? – La chica sólo se quedó pensando para luego responder.

-Creo que fue porque… Sé quién es mi sol…

En eso, Ritsu llega a la casa, subiendo los escalones que conducen a la habitación de la bajista.

-Y porque estoy segura de la persona a la que amo. – La castaña estaba frente a la puerta cuando logró escuchar lo que Mio dijo. Así que decidió limitarse a escuchar apoyando su cabeza en la madera de ésta.

-Esta mañana, cuando vi que brillaba… Pude ver sus ojos a través de esta pequeña cosa. No sé por qué, no sé cómo ni cuando empecé a amarla de esta manera, tanto tiempo siendo amigas, tan cercanas…

-Entonces ¿Crees que ella es tu alma gemela?

-Sí, de alguna forma lo presiento. Me pongo feliz con sólo mencionar su nombre… Ritsu…

Los ojos de la castaña se abrieron a más no poder, apegó más su oreja a la puerta, simplemente no lo podía creer…

-¿Así que ése es su nombre, eh?

-Sí, ella… Es la mejor persona que he podido encontrar en todo el mundo. Tan llena de energía, amable, siempre sonríe a pesar de las circunstancias. Puede ser irritante en algunas ocasiones pero… Aún así me terminé enamorando de ella… - Suspiró – Aunque, hace dos días le dije algo que… - Bajó su cabeza y no dijo nada más.

-¿Algo que…?

-Le dije que no confiaba en ella, pero no es cierto… Y ella me creyó. Yo sólo lo hice para que no decir que era ella en la que estaba pensando…

El viejo toma del mentón a la pelinegra y la mira fijamente – Ella te perdonará todo lo que hagas si verdaderamente te ama. Como también tú lo harás si la amas. – Le pone el collar por segunda vez y antes de despedirse sacude su cabello como muestra juguetona. – Me tengo que ir princesa, no lo olvides. Cree siempre en el amor, cree en ti, y en lo que eres capaz de hacer… - Se aleja unos cuantos pasos dirigiéndose a la ventana – ¡Ah! Y cuida tu vocabulario ya que eso no va contigo. – Le guiña el ojo – Abre la puerta, que una gran sorpresa te espera – Salta por la estrecha entrada y desaparece como un fantasma. Mio quedó un poco intrigada con todo eso, pero al menos la hizo sentirse por primera vez segura de sus sentimientos, eso la hacía muy feliz.

-¿Abrir la puerta? – La abre lentamente, y como predijo el anciano, se llevó la más grande sorpresa de todas. - ¡¿R-Ritsu? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Un fuerte abrazo recibe como respuesta.

-¡Mio-chuan~! ¡Me tenías preocupada! – Dijo mostrando indignación. – ¡No me llamaste y no podía estar tranquila sin verte! ¡Eres cruel conmigo! No quiero que te separes de mí nunca más… – El abrazo se hace cada vez más estrecho por parte de la pelinegra, sus grisáceos ojos se humedecen por la amenaza de lágrimas.

-¡Ritsu! ¡Perdóname! Lo de aquel día… No quería decirte eso, yo... – Fue interrumpida por unos labios que sin su permiso se unieron a los suyos. Claro que, ni lenta ni perezosa, le correspondió sin dudarlo ni una vez. Durante ese mágico momento, suenan las campañas de la iglesia (de no sé donde ._.) anunciando las doce. Los fuegos artificiales se lucían adornando con vivos colores el despejado cielo de Japón, dando comienzo al 25 de diciembre…

-Feliz Navidad, Mio... – Se separaron lentamente, la bajista miró profundamente los acaramelados ojos de su amada.

-Ritsu…

-Shhh… No es necesario que te disculpes. Para mí también eres la mejor persona que he encontrado en todo el mundo. Siempre te he amado, y siempre te amaré Mio-chan… - En la posición que se encontraban, Mio se dio cuenta lo tanto que había crecido Ritsu, incluso ahora es más alta que ella. (N/A: Así quisiera que fueran T-T) – Además, creo que el destino está a nuestro favor… - Le muestra un collar que escondía debajo de una bufanda amarilla con detalles naranja y rojo. Con la diferencia que éste tenía un sol como centro.

-Tú también… Espera, esa bufanda… ¡Ritsu, se suponía que hasta ahora ibas a abrir el regalo! – Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en el rostro de la joven.

-Lo siento, pero no me pude aguantar más tiempo. Como dicen por ahí, la curiosidad mató al gato jejeje… - Se rascó la nuca para simular su sonrojo – Pero es el mejor regalo que he recibido. No es necesario que me des cosas caras, ni de calidad... Prefiero que sea algo hecho por la misma Mio-chan. Estoy tan feliz por haberte conocido… Por haberte convertido en la razón de mí existir… - Ya no logró soportarlo y rompió el abrazo para rascarse la espalda frunciendo el ceño - ¡Cursi! ¡Comezón! ¡Pica! ¡No lo soporto!

-La ojigris sólo disfrutó del momento riéndose por lo graciosa que podía ser Ritsu.

-Ah, por cierto. Te traje esto… - Le entrega un pequeño pañuelo, era azul, tenía inscrita las letras A y T en amarillo. – Mugi me ayudó un poco y…

-¿Así que era por eso que salieron juntas al cine el día de ayer, cierto? – Los celos… El punto débil de Mio…

-¿Estuviste espiándonos? – Preguntó sorprendida.

-¡N-NO! Es que… Andaba buscando la lana para hacerte la bufanda y las ví… - Hace un puchero viendo hacia el suelo avergonzada.

-Oh… Así que Mio-chuan~ es celosa… – La abraza fuertemente – No te preocupes que no habrá nadie más importante para mí que Mio-chan.

-¡E-Eso es-espero! – Correspondiendo el abrazo.

-A decir verdad… Ahí fue donde encontré al anciano que me dio este collar…

-¡¿Eh?

-A veces pasan cosas que jamás las entenderemos…

-Bueno, al menos hizo que arregláramos todo entre nosotras… Deberíamos agradecérselo.

-Ok… Cambiando de tema, Mio~…

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-Baka. Y aún lo preguntas… - Ahora es ella la que le plantó el beso - ¿Qué crees que dije con esto?

-Mmmm… ¡Que quieres pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo! – Dijo con malicia antes de que sus labios se encontraran de nuevo, jugueteando gentilmente…

Así celebraron lo mejor de la navidad e iniciando un camino juntas… Como algo más que amigas, como almas gemelas…

"Tenía razón ese anciano. Todos tenemos nuestro sol y nuestra luna…"

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Holaaaa! De nuevo xD

Ps les quiero agradecer por haberse pasado a leer este disgustoso fic :3 Pido disculpas por poner tantas líneas pero para separar el orden cronológico de las cosas tenía que hacerlo T.T

Sólo quería hacer referencia con las letras del pañuelo que Ritsu le regala a Mio. Aunque supongo que todos sabrán que son por sus apellidos Akiyama y Tainaka. Y si se preguntan por qué motivo lo hice, pues es porque poner las iniciales de sus nombres es algo común. Pero a mí me gusta ser original ._. Simplemente se me ocurrió hacerlo de esta manera xD

En fin, si tienen alguna sugerencia para mejorar mi forma de relatar ps bienvenido sea hermano(a)! :D

Perdónenme por no continuar "Lo que el amor es capaz de hacer" pero prometo terminarlo en cuanto pueda. Las vacaciones se me han hecho algo estresante, espero que me entiendan n.n

¡Kaoru-chuan, reportándose en navidad! ¡Les deseo una feliz nochebuena, navidad y un emocionante año nuevo! :D

Sayô! :B


End file.
